Christmas Party
by Rubytronix
Summary: Here's a little fliclet for the holiday period! Mostly Connor/Abby fluff, but all the team included (also Philip, Sarah, Danny). It's pre Becker/Jess but there's a little fluff for them too! Don't worry if you're following Double Wedding- I haven't abandoned it, I just wanted to write this for Christmas for those that are interested. Hope you enjoy, and Merry Christmas everyone!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

**Christmas Party**

**Chapter One**

It was that time of year again, thought Connor. Amazing how quickly it came around, each year seeming shorter than the one preceding it. This Christmas would be special, though. His first Christmas back from the Cretaceous! And his first Christmas as a man engaged to be married - his last Christmas as a bachelor- he hoped! Oh yes! This Christmas was just going to be brilliant!

"Hey, Connor!" a female voice interrupted his reverie. "All set for the ARC work's party tonight?"

"Yep!" he replied, 'popping' the 'p' loudly, a huge grin lighting up his face. "It should be great!"

"Oh, it will be, I can promise you that! Emily and I have supervised the decorations and the food! It all looks wonderful." Jess giggled in her excitement.

"Can't wait!"

"Can't wait for what?" Abby asked, joining the pair at the ADD.

"The Christmas party!" Connor replied, kissing Abby's cheek and curling his arm around her waist. Abby looked pleased, but surreptitiously glanced at Lester's office to make sure he couldn't see them.

"I'm really looking forward to it too. Haven't had a 'bop' in ages!" Abby said.

"Do you know what you're going to wear?" Jess asked.

"Yes…it's…"

"OK, girls!" Connor interrupted, looking pained. "If you're talking dresses and make-up, I'm off to the lab for a bit. See you later, yeah!"

"Connor…you won't be back late, will you? We need to get ready for the 'do' tonight... promise!" Abby frowned.

"I promise. I'll be home at six on the dot! Not even Princess Leia herself will keep me one second later tonight!" he leant in to whisper in Abby's ear. "Can't wait to dance with you and kiss you under the mistletoe!"

Jess caught the word mistletoe and suddenly squealed, making both Connor and Abby jump.

"Mistletoe! We forgot the mistletoe! Quick, give me the phone, Abby! We've _got_ to have mistletoe!"

Abby and Connor exchanged a smile, and Connor left the two women to it. He went into his lab and closed the door, looking out of the window for a moment to check no one was about before pulling a box out of his pocket. He carefully opened the box, being sure not to tear the tissue paper inside, and revealed a silver heart necklace with three diamante stones at the edge, on a long silver chain. He gently lifted the heart, and opened the locket. He'd placed a small photo of Abby in one side, and another of himself in the other. Sitting loosely inside the heart was a small folded piece of pink paper with the words- _'Marry me, pls- 2013? I love you'. _

He snapped it shut again, making sure the paper was safely enclosed inside. He was going to give her this gift tonight. He couldn't wait until Christmas. This was going to be his 'Best Christmas Ever!' present to her. He'd already got her something else for the big day itself which was already wrapped and safely ensconced under their tree at home. Chiding himself for being such a sentimental fool, he carefully re- wrapped the gift and put it back into his pocket. He just wanted to let Abby know how much she meant to him- he never could find the right words, so he hoped his actions would say it for him. What was that old saying- oh yes 'actions speak louder than words.' He really hoped so!

**~~oOOo~~**

Becker was in corridor C testing the security camera. Cam 7 had been moved by the maintenance staff in error, and he was now adjusting it.

"How's that, Jess?" he asked over his comms unit.

"Now it's too far to the left. I can only see the wall!" Jess replied, looking at the screens on the ADD.

"How about now?" Becker had twisted the camera back, and Jess got a full close- up of his face. She took in a deep breath for a moment, just revelling in the vision of his gorgeous eyes and long luxurious lashes. His hair had one lock falling out of place by his right eye, making him appear a little more dishevelled than usual. Her heart skipped a beat as she watched him dreamily.

"Jess?" Becker queried. She had gone silent, forgetting to speak at the sight of him

"It…it's lovely!" she finally breathed.

"What?" Becker asked, looking straight down the camera lens. "Lovely?"

"I er…I mean…perfect. It's perfect, Becker. Good view of the corridor, I mean. Excellent! Good! Well if there's nothing else...?" She suddenly pulled herself together, glancing around, hoping that no-one else had noticed, pink staining her cheeks.

Becker smiled to himself as he climbed down the ladder. He was really taken with Jess, even he had to admit it. He was seriously considering doing something about it. He was just biding his time, that was all…

Jess took another breath and rolled her eyes. That man had the effect of making her say the most ridiculous things! She thought about the red sparkly dress she planned to wear at the party, and smiled. She really hoped that maybe, just maybe, Becker would ask her to dance tonight. She really liked him and sometimes she thought he liked her too. She sighed and went back to work. She had a diagnostic to run before she could even think about tonight, or Lester would have her head! Oh, she just couldn't wait for this party!

**~~oOOo~~**

"Connor!" Abby yelled. "Can you help zip me up, please? I can't seem to get it!" her voice was muffled as if she was struggling with something.

"Sure!" Connor's voice said from the bedroom door. His hair was flat against his forehead and his body glistened with droplets of water from the shower he'd just had. He'd wrapped a towel around his waist to hide his modesty, and Abby gulped when she saw him, but chided herself. He looked so 'hot' but now wasn't the time or the place to get amorous.

Connor stood behind Abby and admired the smooth skin of her back as he wrestled with the zip. He never had been good with these things, he thought as he clasped the tiny slider and started to zip up the dress. He leant in and kissed her back, his stubble covered chin brushing against the soft skin, making her shiver.

"Connor…" she whispered, her voice husky.

"Mmmm, Abby…you smell gorgeous!" Connor mumbled in response.

He spun her around until she was standing face to face with him. They moved their faces close together, lips almost touching, but not quite reaching. They looked deep into each other's eyes for a moment and then moved closer and Connor finally captured her mouth with his, their tongues tangling together as they embraced. As they drew apart breathing hard, Connor held Abby's hands in his and looked her full in the eyes. Abby lost herself in those dark brown liquid puppy dog eyes for a moment, before Connor hesitatingly spoke.

"Abby, I have something to give you…" he looked down, feeling nervous as he always did when wanting to express his feelings. "Here…"

He pulled the little box out of his pocket, and practically thrust it at Abby in his haste. Abby looked surprised and turned the box around in her hands.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Open it, and you'll see!" he laughed at last, shuffling his feet in his desire for her to open the package. "It's my 'Best Christmas Ever' present from me to you. I hope you like it!"

"Oh, Connor! You shouldn't have! I…I didn't get you anything, well except the Christmas gift that's under the tree."

Abby felt a shiver of excitement as she slowly opened the box. Connor shifted from foot to foot, resisting the urge to pull it from Abby's hands and open it for her. Finally she opened it, and Connor nervously watched her face to see if she liked it.

"Oh, Connor! It's beautiful!" she almost melted as she held the delicate locket in her hands. Abby turned the locket over, it really was beautiful, she thought with tears misting her eyes.

"Er….youneedtoopenit." Connor said quickly, nervously wondering what she'd say to the little pink slip sitting inside the locket.

"What?" she asked, a frown on her brow.

"You…you…need to…" he gestured with his hand that she should open it, and she turned her attention back to the sparkling necklace.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she saw the two pictures in the hearts. "That's lovely! Thank you so much, Connor!"

"No! Wait! There should be something else… a note…" he stuttered, looking on the floor as he spoke. Abby looked down too, and saw a little scrap of pink paper at her feet.

"Do you mean this?" she asked.

Connor just nodded, looking very agitated She slowly unfolded the little piece of pink paper, intrigued to see what it had written on it- Connor was acting very oddly, nervous and a little pink cheeked. It reminded her a lot of the early days before they got together. How scared they'd both been then- each wanting the other, but neither daring to be the one to say the words. Connor was obviously still too scared to say the words out loud- hence this tiny piece of paper she held between her thumb and forefinger. What could it be, she wondered. Only one way to find out…

She took a deep breath and after another quick glance to see Connor's reaction, she opened the folded paper and read the tiny writing. Her first thought was to wonder how he'd managed such small writing- he usually scrawled all over the page when he wrote. She shook herself and concentrated on the words. As she read, she felt Connor shift in front of her, and slowly raised her eyes to catch him staring at her with what she could only describe as 'hopeful terror' written all over his face. She felt the tears prick her eyes- this meant the world to him. It also meant the world to her, and she flung her hands around his neck and pulled him to her in a slow, deliberate kiss, savouring every moment.

"Yes, Connor!" Abby whispered. "Yes, please!"

Connor suddenly gave a loud 'whoop' and lifted Abby up high in his arms, and spun her around. As he slowly let her down, he captured her lips once more, and in retaliation, she whipped away the towel around Connor's waist and pulled him on to the bed.

"I _do_ love you, you know." she breathed. "I love you so much!"

Connor's couldn't breathe. His mouth was dry and he swallowed a few times, trying to force out the words he wanted to say. He was tongue tied by happiness and desire, and the only way he was able to respond was by falling back on that old saying- 'actions speak louder than words' and he captured Abby's mouth with his own once more, and showed her exactly how he felt….

To Be Continued…

_Hope you enjoyed this- not enough fluff? Oh OK, more just for you in the next chapter…enjoy!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

**Christmas Party**

**Chapter Two**

When Connor and Abby walked into the warehouse that Jess and Emily had commandeered for the party, they were greeted by a barrage of noise and music. Everywhere they looked were brightly coloured decorations and lights. It looked amazing. They looked at each other in wonder at the brilliant job the girls had done, and holding hands, they made their way to where the rest of their friends were already sitting at a couple of tables pulled together.

"Here they are!" Emily announced as the two latecomers made their way to their seats.

"Yeah, sorry- Abby took ages getting ready!" Connor lied.

"Connor!" Abby swiped at his arm playfully, before taking her seat next to Jess. Connor sat beside Becker and Danny. Danny glanced quickly at Abby, and then turned to Connor, whispering in his ear.

"Why were you two really late, eh? Nudge, nudge!" Danny laughed, his words full of innuendo, and his eyebrows waggling up and down, whilst he elbowed Connor in the ribs.

Connor, as was Danny's intention, looked like a startled deer, and turned a healthy shade of pink. At gatherings like this, he was always fair game to the others.

"Don't tease the boy!" Matt laughed. "At least he's getting some…"

"Matt Anderson!" Emily interjected, hands on hips and feigning anger.

"Oh, you are so in trouble!" chortled Danny.

"Don't think you're off the hook, Danny Quinn!" Sarah said.

"Sorry, Sarah- I'll be good." Danny was quiet for a few more minutes, then turned back to Connor again. "You know, Connor, I always enjoy seeing you and Abby together. You took so long actually getting there that it seems amazing how you finally managed it! And engaged! Tell us how you did it, mate!"

"Er…what?" Connor looked over at Abby who was chatting with Jess. "I…er. We were trapped in the Cretaceous, Danny- only two people there!" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he knew he's said something bad. Danny jumped on it immediately.

"What! Are you saying you only got together because you were trapped away from civilisation? Not very flattering to Abby, mate!"

"No! No! I…er…I wanted Abby…I mean, we…I…" Connor groaned in frustration. Danny laughed, having succeeded in embarrassing Connor once more, and slapped him on the back.

"You make it too easy, Connor!" he smirked. "Just playing with you!"

Connor joined in the laughter good naturedly, cheeks bright red, knowing that Danny was just having fun at his expense. The banter and laughter continued and the drinks flowed as the party got into full swing. The team were surprised when Lester and Philip joined them and bought everyone a round. The band began to play a new song, and Jess squealed loudly, making Connor jump and spill his drink everywhere.

"Oh! I love this one! Come on, girls, let's dance!"

The girls immediately jumped up from their seats to join Jess, who was already dancing exuberantly on her way to the dance floor. Abby hesitated, glancing back at Connor, and she smiled at him as she slowly got up to go and join them. The noise of the party seemed to fade into the background as they gazed at each other, feeling like they were the only two people in the room, before Jenny put her hand on Abby's shoulder to whisper something to her. Abby finally broke the contact between her and Connor, and went with Jenny onto the dance floor to join the others, casting furtive little looks back at Connor as she went, hand caressing her locket.

Connor watched her thinking that even after all this time, he still couldn't quite believe that she was with him. The feelings he had for her were stronger than ever, and he couldn't even look at her without the burning desire for her arousing all his senses. Even in this room, full of people, noise and music, the only thing he could see or think about was Abby.

Danny smiled as he noticed Connor's eyes following Abby wherever she went. For all his teasing, he was really pleased for them both. He out of everyone could understand what they had gone through trapped for so long in the past. He went to nudge Becker but stopped suddenly in amazement. Becker was covertly watching Jess, a small smile on his lips. Danny could hardly believe his eyes. So that's how the land lies, he thought. Becker and Jess! Who'd have thought it! He was certainly going to keep a close watch on that one!

He sighed, looking over to where Sarah was dancing. He knew he looked at her in the same way that Becker was watching Jess, but couldn't help himself. He was hoping to dance with her tonight, and perhaps she'd agree to go out for a few drinks with him some time. She suddenly looked up and saw him watching her. She smiled brightly at him and his heart fluttered. He was as bad as Connor, he thought! Going all moony over a girl…but what a girl- she was clever, and feisty and gorgeous…..

**~~oOOo~~**

While the girls danced, giggling and chatting as they moved to the music, the men started a loud discussion on the merits of their favourite football teams. Danny was a fervent West Ham supporter, but Matt preferred Manchester United, although he insisted the Irish were better at football. They embarked on a friendly argument, each defending their points of view. Becker laughed and joined in here and there, voicing his opinion that rugby was better anyway.

"Rugby!" scoffed Danny. "That's a game for your boarding school types. Real men play football!"

"No, you're wrong." Becker insisted. "Rugby's so much harder- you need skill, dexterity and strength!"

"What do you think, Connor?" Danny asked. "…Connor?"

They all turned towards Connor, who hadn't joined in the discussion. He didn't really like football or rugby- well most sport if he was honest. He'd suffered at the hands of the 'sporty' types at school too much, as he'd been useless at it. They'd laughed at his attempts to play and seemed to delight in tackling him at every opportunity to laugh at the 'geek falling over his own two feet!'

But Connor hadn't really been paying much attention to the conversation. As soon as they had mentioned the topic, he'd turned to something that was far more interesting to him- watching Abby gyrating on the dance floor! He couldn't seem to drag his eyes of her as she wiggled her hips, and found his gaze wandering to her perfectly shaped buttocks. He licked his lips, restraining the groan that threatened to escape his lips. She kept glancing over at him, a smirk on her face, following his gaze…she knew exactly what she was doing to him, he thought! Little minx, just wait until he got her home! He smiled slightly savouring the thought… he'd really been looking forward to this party, and now he couldn't wait to get home! He shook his head slightly perplexed at himself. He made an effort to pull himself together- he still had the dancing to look forward to, holding Abby close to him in his arms, sensuously swaying to the music together. And don't forget that mistletoe!…

"Connor!" Danny's voice said again, but still didn't penetrate his thoughts. Danny rolled his eyes to the others at the sight of Connor sitting with his mouth slightly open and a faraway expression on his face. He clapped Connor on the shoulder.

"Why don't you ask Abby for a dance, mate and put yourself out of your misery" he suggested. He almost laughed out loud as Connor's face immediately lit up at the release from the 'guys bonding' session.

"Yeah…you know what, I think I will!" he said.

Connor jumped up and approached Abby. They all watched as he joined her and pulled her into his arms with a sigh. Abby turned to him with a beaming smile and immediately wrapped her arms around him, snuggling into his neck as they swept away from the others.

"Man, he's so whipped!" Danny remarked, shaking his head. "How about you, Becker?" he continued, turning back to look at his friend. "You gonna ask Jess?"

"What? Me? No! I'm just going to stay here with you guys and have a few beers." Becker replied although his eyes kept darting towards where Jess was bobbing up and down to the music. The others laughed, and Becker raised an eyebrow in response.

"Good man, good man!" Lester said. "One lovesick puppy is too much for me to stomach as it is!"

"Well, I'm no lovesick puppy!" Matt laughed. "But I'm still going to dance with my woman! See you, guys!"

Becker watched as Matt approached Emily and noticed how Jess cast a sorrowful glance in his direction as she and Sarah were left on the dance floor. Jenny was standing near the stage, watching her husband play in the band. She was looking forward to when the disco took over and they could dance together. They hadn't been married long, and Jenny longed to spend the evening with Michael. When Jess saw Becker looking, she quickly hid her expression and danced madly about, even though the music had slowed right down.

"You know what!" he said, standing up suddenly. "It's my duty to make sure a lovely lady isn't without a partner at a Christmas party!"

"Yeah you're right, mate! Very chivalrous!" Danny replied also standing up, looking at Sarah, and they both went over to the dance floor to join the women. Lester and Philip were left alone at their table. Philip looked at Lester, and Lester looked back at him.

"You're not going to ask me to dance, are you?" Lester quipped.

Philip shook his head. "Certainly not! No, I was thinking more on the lines that a nice malt whisky might be in order!"

"Top man!" Lester agreed. "Malt it is. Here have a Savannah to accompany it!"

The two men sat back comfortably with their cigars and whisky, savouring the rich flavours whilst overlooking their staff like parents watching their children at play…

**~~oOOo~~**

"Abby…" Connor whispered.

"Mmm?" she murmured in reply.

" Where's the mistletoe?"

"What?" Abby asked, her head shooting up to look at him. "Mistletoe?"

"Yeah…want to kiss my beautiful fiancée under the mistletoe, don't I!"

"I don't know, Connor, but we don't need the mistletoe, do we?"

"Oh. No. Sorry! Of course not." Connor said, looking dejected.

"Silly!" Abby giggled. "We don't need the mistletoe because we… can… kiss…without it!" As Abby said each word, she softly kissed him, and as she said the last word, she deepened the kiss.

The music stopped playing for the band to have a rest and for the disco to take over, but Abby and Connor were totally oblivious as Connor pulled her tighter to him, and lost himself in the feel of her soft rosebud mouth and her tongue tantalisingly playing with his. They remained on the dance floor swaying slightly as if the music was still playing and embraced, kissing until they were gasping for breath but not wanting to break apart.

Suddenly the disco started playing their set, and the sound of a Christmas song blasted out, making Abby and Connor jump apart. The whole room laughed as the young couple stood on the empty dance floor blinking in surprise and looking very embarrassed, and a spontaneous round of applause rang out from the onlookers. Abby laughed, but Connor went red and pulled her with him to the door to go outside for some fresh air to cool his hot cheeks. Lester looked at Philip, cigar in one hand, his whisky in the other and shook his head.

"Ah! Young love!" he sighed, wistfully thinking of his younger days when his wife and he had just met. They'd been so much in love. They still were, of course but their love had mellowed into comfort and fondness rather than raw passion and excitement. "I'm so glad I'm past all that! Give me a fine malt instead, any day!" He took a large swig of his drink, dismissing his slight envy- he'd had his day, it was now the turn of the younger generation. "Yes, indeed, a Savannah and whisky is all a man needs!"

He shook himself out of his reverie. He'd know Abby and Connor since they had been little more than children. They'd grown into a fine young couple, and he was as proud of them as any father would be of their own children. He'd only tell them that on the day they married, though. Wouldn't do to make them think he'd gone soft!

He raised his glass to Philip's. "To young love and malt whisky!" he toasted.

"Young love and malt whisky!" Philip responded, clinking glasses with Lester's…

To Be Continued….

_Still not enough fluff? OK, there's more for you tomorrow!..._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

**Christmas Party**

**Chapter Three**

"May I please have the honour of this dance?" Becker formally asked Jess as he and Danny joined her and Sarah on the dance floor.

Jess immediately blushed a fiery red, and replied just as formally. "Oh why, thank you. It will be my pleasure!"

"The pleasure's all mine, I assure you!"

They stood looking at each other for a few minutes, then Jess couldn't hold it in any longer, and at the twitching of her lips, they both erupted into laughter.

"Now that's what I call a decent request to dance. Not like you get these days with a 'come on then!' and the bloke's tongue thrust down your throat! Very gentlemanly, Becker!"

"I'd never treat you like that Jess! I respect you too much. It did sound old fashioned and formal, but it really would be my pleasure to dance with you. You're looking beautiful tonight."

Jess blushed again. "Thank you!" she replied, smiling happily up at him. "You look pretty dashing yourself!"

"Well, let's leave the mutual fan club there shall we, and dance - they're beginning to set up the disco. I'm not so good at disco dancing!"

Jess almost bounced with happiness. She had been dreaming of this moment since she'd first met him. Although she'd always been a hopeless romantic, she'd never really believed in 'love at first sight.' Her beliefs had drastically changed the first day she met Becker. The moment his eyes had met hers, that was it! She knew she'd found the man of her dreams, and hadn't stopped thinking about him ever since.

Becker took her in his arms, and she suddenly realised she was holding her breath as they started to move together. She forced herself to relax, and as soon as she managed to catch her breath again, she began to enjoy the dance. Being held by Becker was wonderful and she felt like she was floating on air.

Becker held Jess in his arms, and the scent of her made his head spin. He couldn't believe that one small, colourful girl could make a trained soldier like him feel like he had a battalion of butterflies fluttering around his stomach. He pulled her closer to him, and held her tightly, sighing as she rested her head on his chest as they slowly moved to the music. He closed his eyes and inwardly battled with himself. Should he just have this dance and then distance himself from her once more, or should he let his guard down and let this woman into his life? He'd taken many risks in the past as a soldier, but this was the most difficult decision he'd ever had to make. He could end up being hurt or worse- end up hurting her, if things didn't pan out. He couldn't bear to do that! But that was up to him, if he treated her right, there was no reason for her to get hurt. Decision made, he snuggled closer to her, and when she didn't object, he finally smiled as he rested his head against hers and enjoyed what was left of the dance.

**~~oOOo~~**

Danny confidently swept Sarah up into his arms and spun her around to the music, both of them laughing at his antics. Sarah had a soft spot for Danny- he was very charming when he wanted to be, and had her giggling like a schoolgirl with his jokes and jovial personality. She also found him very caring and…OK! She'd admit it! She rather fancied the guy, if she was being honest! Danny chattered easily to her as they danced, each thoroughly enjoying the other's company.

"Sarah- I was wondering if you'd like to come out for dinner some time?" he said, deciding to come straight out with it. He was a man who knew what he wanted and wasn't afraid to share his feelings. He smiled at Sarah as she looked up at him with her eyes shining.

"Oh, I'd love to, Danny!" she responded.

"How about tomorrow?" he immediately asked.

"Wow! You don't waste much time!"

"Life's too short!" he laughed. "What do you think?"

"It's a date!" she laughed with him.

"Yes!" he cried, and spun her around even faster until she was out of breath and dizzy.

The music came to an end and Danny escorted her back to their seats where Lester and Philip seemed to be slightly tipsy, having almost polished off a bottle of something that was on the table in front of them. Becker and Jess had also left the dance floor and were walking towards their table. Becker's hand was around Jess' waist and she was flushed, looking up at him with a huge smile on her face and sparkling eyes.

"Sarah!" she whispered as Becker excused himself. "Guess what! Becker's asked me out! I can't believe it! How did you two get on?"

Sarah glanced at Danny who was ordering more drinks for their table, and whispered back. "Danny's asked me too! This party was the best idea ever!" They both squealed, clasping each other's hands.

**~~oOOo~~**

Lester and Philip had started an animated discussion and were vying with each other as to who knew the Minister better. They were both slightly drunk and had suddenly become very competitive.

"I'm lunching with the Minister next week!" Philip bragged.

"Next week? Oh yes, he told me about that. Said you'd invited him with the promise of a round of golf. I'm dining with him at the weekend, of course- you know, at the 'thing' at his house."

Philip looked cross. "The 'thing?' What 'thing' is that?"

"You know, the little Christmas soiree he's having at his country retreat. Oh yes, all the top people will be attending. Oh- sorry, Philip, were you not invited?"

Philip harrumphed angrily, and reached over to pour himself another glass. Lester smiled in triumph as he passed his glass over to Philip. He'd won that round, he thought, very pleased with himself.

As Philip took another swig from his glass, his bad mood disappeared as quickly as it had surfaced. He drained his glass and stretched his hand out to the bottle to get yet another refill.

"Oh!" he said disappointed. "We seem to have drunk most of it already!"

"That was one good bottle of whisky!" Lester stated sadly, looking into his glass at the last of his drink.

"You know, what." Philip started, his mood changing again. "You've got a good bunch here, James. A little…familiar with each other, perhaps, but they're very loyal to you. They respect you. I admire that."

"Oh. Well thank you, Philip. Here, let's finish this up! Here, have another cigar!"

They sat back once more, in amiable silence watching all the ARC staff dancing and laughing. This evening had turned out to be very pleasant, Lester thought. Very pleasant indeed.

**~~oOOo~~**

"Jess, tell me- has he kissed you yet?"

"Sarah!" Jess instantly felt the blood rush up into her cheeks.

"Come on, you can tell me! Danny hasn't kissed _me_ yet, but I'd like him to. I might try to get him to stand under the mistletoe. You might want to try that too…unless you've already…?"

"No. He hasn't kissed me yet." Jess replied wistfully, dreaming of the moment he would press his lips against hers. She touched her lips for a moment with her fingers, but quickly whipped them away before Sarah could notice. She felt a shiver run down her spine as she imagined them standing together, arms entwined, lips together. She'd run her hands through his lovely hair- oh how she'd longed to do just that! Their lips would part and his tongue would…

"Jess!" Sarah was prompting.

"What? Oh, sorry. What did you say?" Jess was dragged back into reality and as the dream floated away out of reach, she actually felt a little sad and lonely for a few seconds.

"I said…here's Danny with our drinks- not a word about the mistletoe now!"

"Ha! Look at those two!" Danny's voice invaded their 'girly' moment, as he and Becker returned with a tray full of drinks, indicating Connor and Abby kissing passionately on the dance floor, still dancing as they kissed even though the music had stopped.

"Ah!" Jess crooned. "That's so sweet!"

The disco suddenly sounded out, and they watched the two lovers break apart, blinking in surprise at being brought back out of their own little world. They all joined in the laughter and spontaneous applause with the other people in the room who had apparently also noticed the little display.

Jess caught Becker's gaze across the table. She wished that could have been her and Becker, standing there oblivious to everyone and everything around them. Maybe one day, she thought. He'd taken the first step, and she couldn't wait for their very first date. This party was turning out to be better than she'd ever expected!

"Come on, guys." Sarah said quickly swallowing her drink. "The disco's started. Let's dance. You too, Lester! And er...Philip too of course." she added, a little shyly. She didn't really know Philip very well, but couldn't leave him out.

"No. No! You young things go and enjoy yourselves. Philip and I are fine here!"

As the four of them got up to return to the dance floor, Danny leant over Lester and presented him with another bottle of whisky. "You two have fun!" he grinned as he clapped Lester on the shoulder.

Lester and Philip smiled. "Oh we will!" Lester murmured, opening the second bottle and pouring each of them a large glass. "We will…"

To Be Continued…

_What! Still not enough fluff! Gosh, you folks are hard to keep up with. OK, one more then– just for you, because it's Christmas!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Primeval and all its characters belong to someone else.

**Christmas Party**

**Chapter Four**

Connor held Abby's hand as they stepped outside the warehouse into the fresh night air. They were giggling slightly, partly from embarrassment and partly because they found it all actually rather funny.

That was…weird!" Connor laughed. "Getting applause for kissing! Musta been doing it really well!"

"Connor Temple!" Abby giggled.

Connor drew her to him. "Now we don't have an audience, let's see how well we do this time!" he whispered. He roughly grabbed the back of her hair and pulled her to him, capturing her mouth passionately. Abby instantly responded and their kisses got wilder and more turbulent as their passion grew. Connor finally broke the embrace, and looked at Abby for a moment, savouring her desire filled eyes, her newly bruised lips and the way her chest heaved breathlessly.

"Don't stop, Connor!" Abby whispered, pulling him back to her, but he tore himself away, and grabbed her hand.

"Come on..." he said thickly as he led her down the path towards the ARC, which was only a short distance from the warehouse.

Once inside, they carefully avoided the soldiers who were manning the ARC in the staff's absence, and they practically ran to the locker rooms. Connor locked the door behind him, and stood with his back against it, face to face with Abby, gasping for breath.

"Abby…" he started to say, but she cut his words off when she slowly removed her top.

His mouth fell open and he just stood where he was, silently watching her, his eyes round and dark with passion. His mouth went dry as she approached, and he groaned slightly as she moved sensuously nearer, her skin glistening in the half light. His hands reached out and he savoured the smooth feel of her as he pulled her tightly against him. His body left her in no doubt of his arousal and she hurriedly pulled at his t-shirt, helping him remove the offending garment.

As his t-shirt hit the floor, they closed the distance between them again and this time their kiss was gentle and soft, but still passionate and full of love and desire. They moved to the benches in the middle of the locker room, still kissing and Connor broke away to sweep the items of clothing left there by other staff onto the floor, and gently lowered Abby onto the bench.

"Love you, Abby." he cried, his voice thick with desire.

"I love you too…" she whispered.

The words of love hung in the air as they tore off their remaining clothes. Tears of happiness and love ran unchecked from Connor's eyes as Abby's own tears mingled with his. They both rained kisses on each other's faces, wiping the tears away, lips returning together, tongues exploring, entwining.

"Abby…" Connor breathed as Abby cried his name out loud.

Then the time for words was past as the young couple shared their love, crying and gasping in their passion and delight of each other...

**~~oOOo~~**

"Jess?" Becker was saying, shouting over the noise of the disco. "Would you like to get some fresh air? It's so hot in here and it's hard to talk."

"What?" she asked, not hearing a word he said.

Becker motioned towards the door, and Jess nodded. They walked leisurely out of the warehouse and stood outside, not speaking for a few moments.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Becker finally asked.

"Oh yes! It's lovely!" she replied "The music's brilliant! Are you?"

"Yes, surprisingly, I am! I don't usually like this sort of thing, you know, but this has been great. You're great!" he added softly.

The way he spoke and the way he looked at her made her heart skip a beat. She looked up at him towering over her and without realising, they instinctively moved closer to each other, and Becker finally captured her mouth with his own. The kiss was short, but full of meaning and when they parted, Jess felt the tears prickling her eyes. She was so happy.

"Er…I don't usually get that reaction when I kiss a girl! You OK, Jess? Was…was _it_ OK?"

"Oh yes!" she breathed. "It was more than OK! But there's just one problem…" Jess stated, remembering Sarah's words.

"Problem? What? If you don't want me to…?"

"No, it's not that. The problem is that we're standing in the wrong place!"

"Wrong place?" Becker looked confused.

"Yes, move a little to your right. A bit more. Stop! That's it! Perfect!"

"What…?" he began, but he followed Jess' gaze upwards to the doorway where a little sprig of mistletoe was hanging. "Ah! Mistletoe…can't waste that!" he laughed, and pulled her to him once more.

He kissed her thoroughly, his tongue parting her lips as he deepened the kiss. Jess all but melted in his arms and they clung together. Becker nuzzled Jess' neck, and then captured her lips once more. When they broke apart, they smiled almost shyly at each other. Becker took one of her small hands in his.

"Jess…I…"

Her heart almost burst from her chest as he looked at her. She'd never seen his expression so soft and gentle before. His eyes told her that he cared as much for her as she did for him.

"I…I wondered if you'd like to go out with me…I mean as a couple…?"

"You...you mean as g...g...girlfriend and boyfriend?" Jess queried quietly, holding her breath.

"Most definitely- I'd love to call you my girlfriend, Jess!"

"Oh! Oh!" Jess squealed suddenly, nearly deafening Becker who let go of her and jumped back a little, looking amused, but pained.

"Sorry. But…oh! Yes…yes- I'd love to go out with you, Captain Becker."

"Yes? Really? That's…that's " he cut off his own words by pulling Jess gently back into his arms and capturing the soft pink lips once more. Jess raked her hands through his hair, enjoying the feel of it, she'd wanted to do that for so long.

"You have lovely hair." she murmured against his mouth.

"What?" he whispered back, his breath hot on her cheeks.

"Never mind…just…just kiss me!"

Becker didn't need to be told twice, and thoroughly kissed her once more. When they finally separated, he continued to hold her around her waist, as if he never wanted to let her go.

"Shall we go back inside, you're shivering!" he said, full of concern for her comfort.

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak…she might just tell him she was shivering with desire, not from the cold. She wasn't disappointed, though- they had plenty of time to enjoy each other- as girlfriend and boyfriend…

**~~oOOo~~**

They sat back down at their table, where Danny and Sarah were already sitting together sharing a kiss. Lester and Philip were at the table, but they were so full of whisky that they didn't seem to care, and were even laughing together at some joke Philip had just made. Connor and Abby joined them at their table too, and Danny smirked at their dishevelled state, and the fact that Abby's top seemed to be inside out. For once he decided not to say anything. Tomorrow would be soon enough to have fun with that little gem!

Matt and Emily had finally had enough of dancing, and joined them all at the table together with Michael and Jenny who were bickering about the merits of 'cheesy' music or rock music.

"Hey, guys…I'd like to propose a toast!" Connor said.

Abby looked a little alarmed. As much as she loved Connor, she was under no illusions that he could be slightly awkward and say the wrong thing at times. He laughed at her expression, and patted her hand as he raised his glass.

"I'd like to propose a toast to Jess and Emily for arranging this great party!" he finished. Abby sighed in relief, and grabbed her glass.

"Jess and Emily!" they all toasted.

"And... Merry Christmas!" Jess replied, lifting her glass in the air.

They all clinked their glasses together, friends and colleagues together.

"Merry Christmas!" they chanted in unison.

Connor's eyes met Abby's- yes this had to be his 'Best Christmas Ever', and it wasn't finished yet. They smiled at each other- they knew that this would be their last Christmas as two single people. Next Christmas they'd be Mr and Mrs Temple! They had their whole future to look forward to together.

Jess and Becker also looked at each other. Each of them hoped that this Christmas would be the first of many for them as a couple. It would certainly be a lot of fun finding out. They grinned as if sharing a huge secret.

"Yes! Merry Chr…Chr…" Philip slurred loudly. He went to stand up, but the two bottles of malt whisky had gone to his head, and he went to sit back down dizzily, but missed his chair and fell onto the floor. Everyone laughed to see the normally pompous man giggling on the floor, and laughed. Lester groggily shook his head.

"Really Philip! Can't abide a man who can't take his drink!" he said slowly, pronouncing his words very carefully. "What he's trying to say is… Merry Christmas Everybody!"

"Merry Christmas!"

THE END.

_Well, there it is- my little Christmas fliclet. I really hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to everyone for all the alerts and for reading and reviewing this, and my other stories. Your comments and constructive criticism are so important to me!_

_Merry Christmas, everyone- have a lovely time…eat, drink, and be merry! _


End file.
